World
Human’s desire to push the limits of technology reached its peak when they successfully built the machine called a robot. The development of drivable units was completed by Dr. TL. He was recognized for his remarkable research in the field of artificial intelligence, convenience, and utilization. He created units that were perfect in software as well as hardware. This included frames, energy source, hydraulics, reaction amplification devices, and armor. However, opposite of the development of technology, the quality of human life was getting worse. The overwhelming stress on the resources of planet Earth eventually revealed its limits. Many people wanted to leave Earth, but that was only a possibility for very few. Only rich people could afford it. The gap between the wealthy and poor became the worst in human history. People spoke up about the horrible situations but their rights were completely trampled by the government. At the same time, all of the nations’ governments worried about losing their ability to control who owned units. Eventually, they issued a law called the “Limitation of Robot Ownership.” According to this law, only privileged minorities could own units. The law worked successfully because to own a robot, people had to pay large amounts of money which was impossible for an ordinary person. However, this law only lasted for a short period of time. The great scientist Dr. TL met a pilot who could control his robot with ease. His name was H.O. H.O.’s great contribution helped Dr. TL develop mass-production type units. At that time, units were only supplied for military and factory use. But, after the emergence of the new technology invented by Dr. TL, the price of units dropped exponentially. This caused a mass influx of units to the black market and finally people could purchase them for a reasonable amount. This became the only hope for the people who were living in pain and suffering. In the end, by human’s constant strive for a better world, it led to the Robot Revolution. Before the Robot Revolution, the demonstrations against the government were quickly suppressed by the military. The mass production type units ended this situation abruptly. After the revolution, armed protest became the standard form of demonstration. The governments lost their ability to control their people and the power of the country went back to individual citizens. Meanwhile, in order to secure the economy, morality, and public order, people established the one economically neutralized union. They named the union TLHO for the recognition of Dr. TL and the pilot H.O. Through the support of citizens worldwide, Athena was voted to be the first president of TLHO. Athena promised to be fair and listen to the people regardless of their economic standing. TLHO was built as a space station near the planet Earth for easier transactions in the Solar system. TLHO became the new hub for exchanges of the new space era. But, peace didn’t last long. The gathering of people in power is like an unconscious instinct in human minds. Slowly, the people with economic and social power formed their own group and hatched a wicked plot. These people knew the danger of wealth and status better than anyone else, so they started to develop newer units and weapons using new technologies. Also, they built factories to gather and use the resources of the planets in the Solar system. After the emergence of the space colonies, people could live in space and were able to build their own units as long as they had the resources and money. In this chaotic time, aliens appeared from the depths of space. After the discovery of the existence of other beings in the universe, the humans knew they would eventually have to confront them. Initially, they were relatively kind to the aliens. First, the aliens approached humans with the desire to sell them new technology and resources. Secretly, they had the desire to conquer the Solar system. The aliens built their bases on the planets in the Solar system without permission and slowly prepared for war against the humans. TLHO officially announced that they would expel the aliens from the Solar system if they caused trouble, but TLHO’s power wasn’t enough and they couldn’t afford to create an army to stand against the aliens. Now, you are faced with the emergence of units based on new technology and the inevitable war with the aliens. Your adventure begins here in the middle of a chaotic universe.